Charmy is hungry
by scarlet heaven00
Summary: what happens when our favorite loli binge eater gets hungry for yuno?


**Hello again people im back for more, I just my first mar fanfic so check it out please. This will be a yuno x charmy one-shot lemon. People were praising how well the first yuno x charmy fanfic one was so here's yet another one.**

 **Disclaimer I don't' own black clover in any way shape or form**

It all began between yuno and charmy, they had started dating recently. Most people found it kind of strange. After all yuno was golden dawn and charmy was black bulls, oh but charmy was….. "Persuasive" with the people who thought differently and now these two are happy together.

However nit much happened yet between the two, sure they kiss and hold hands, and snuggle, but charmy wanted more. She was a girl and she wanted yuno. She was hungry in more ways than one

Now we're at golden dawn headquarters, charmy wanted yuno to take her there since she had something to talk to him about.

They went into yuno's room and sat at the bed

Yuno: so what was it you wanted to tell me?

Charmy looked at yuno seriously pouting at the same time

Charmy: im hungry~

Yuno was slightly confused, charmy had finshed eating herself full a while ago and the way she had it had yuno both aroused and concerned

Yuno: well what do you want to eat?

With that charmy got up went to the door and locked it

LEMON STARTS HERE IF YOU'RE NOT OLD ENOUGH LEAVE!

Charmy smiled at yuno it was a lustful; perverted smile tho

Charmy then pushed yuno on the bed and licked and sucked his neck

Yuno had bit his lip to surpress how good he was feeling

Charmy: I want you for dinner tonight~

Before yuno could respond charmy too action and kissed yuno deeply

No matter what type of kiss it was they both love it, especially for charmy. She loves being to kiss yuno like this and taste him.

And that's exactly what she did she licked and swirled her tongue with yuno's, yuno squeezed her ass and responded back with the same passion.

Charmy then decided to rub his crotch now feeling how hard he was for her

Chaarmy: getting hard for a loli your so naughty yuno~

Within a fraction of a second their clothes were off.

Charmy had put her small petite ass in yuno's face straadling him as she took his boxers off

Charmy then licked her lips at the sight of that huge slab of meat in front of her

Charmy: thanks for the meal~

With that she kissed the tip and stuffed all of his cock in her small mouth

Yuno had let out a small moan over how her mouth had felt, he never felt anything like it before.

Charmy sucked on his cock like it was the tastiest thing in the world, well in her moind irt was coming close. Yuno didn't want to make her feel left out so he slid her panties and saw how wet her pussy was.

Yuno then licked her wet slit slowly licking away the wetness

Charmy moaned at the feeling of yuno's tongue. She didn't' want to be eatened she wanted to do the eating, but she decided to let it slide since was feeling good

Yuno's tongue went deeper and he licked inside her crazy

Charmy moaned louder, but she wasn't about to lose I a battle of eating not now, not ever.

Charmy then sucked on his balls and gave yuno a rough handjob

To yuno's dismay and pleasure his balls were his weak point. He then came all over her hand

Charmy licked the white treat from her hand, it tasted salty but she enjoyed the taste

Charmy: I don't care who it is I never lose at mealtime

Yuno could onky chuckle at how childish yet pure his girlfriend is

Charmy then pointed her ass and spread her lips

Charmy: here you go yuno this is all yours~

Yuno then lined his cock at her entrance with the go ahead from charmy he entered her

Charmy had gritted her teeth, she never felt pain like this before. Now she wished she listen to vanessa's ramblings on the matter.

A few minutes later the pain was gone

Charmy: you can move as you please~

Yuno then smiked and went crazy fast inside her

Charmy" aagggh~~~ so rough and fast already~~

Yuno: I don't care who it is ill never lose~

Yuno the grabbed her waist and went faster and deeper

Charmy's eyes went up in pleasure. Here she was doing it with the person who she loved more than anything. And she was enjoying every second of it

Charmy then fell down on yuno and bounced up and down on his cock

Charmy: this is MY mealtime remember? You just be a good boy and let me feed~

Charmy then got tighter around his cock at will

Yuno moaned in pleasure at the tightness of his girlfriend. He wanted to dominate her but she had a point it was her mealtime so he surrendered himself to her wishes

Charmy then licked all across yuno's body going even faster and rougher on him

Yuno then fingered her ass slowly as she kept moving at the same pace

CHarmy: n-not there… that's for later

Charmy kissed yuno deeply. Their tongues danced and tried to dominate the other, however charmy won that battle. She sucked and nipped yuno's tongue with her teeth.

Yuno was blushing and moaning at her rough charmy was. She may be an arorable loli but when she's hungry all bets are off

Charmy: y-yuno.. I feel something strange about to explode~

Yuno: me too, let do it together~

Anfter a few more minutes of hot rough steamy sex, charmy had came all over yuno's cock. And yuno came inside her

They both were exhausted from their love making

Charmy then kissed yuno on the cheek

Charmy: thanks for the meal~

Yuno kissed charmy on the nose

Yuno: anytime sweety

Charmy: im still hungry!

Yuno: wha?

Charmy: I'll be full after… 9 more rounds!

Charmy eyes were glowing red

Yuno: oh crap….

Then after 9 kore rounds of dominating the other charmy was fast asleep and yuno wasCOMPLETEKY drained. What scred and aroused him was that this was going to be an evrynight thing

All yuno could hope for was that he ate a lot and recovered his stamina because oh boy he's gonna need it.

 **And that the end of this lemon one-shot! I noticed that anything that's really popping is the one people will view. I tried a mar fanfic but no views yet. This was the second yuno x charmy fanfic. I wanted to do a asta x sister lily or asta x mereoleona fanfic but I can't find their names…**

 **Anywho to everyone who loves this pair please leave a review! No roasts please! See ya**


End file.
